User blog:LordTBT/News:Gary Chalk Kickstarter Status Update
Greetings Redwallers, and happy new year! In December 2014, the Kickstarter launched by Redwall artist Gary Chalk was successfully funded. Among the rewards for backers: a 120-page artbook featuring illustrations from many of Gary's works, including the Redwall series. Upon completion of the Kickstarter, the following was said: "We can afford the first print run, covering backer rewards and providing stock to sell in a proper storefront in the future." The campaign raised $36K when it requested $30K. The following February backers were provided with a nice little update: the "entire first print run artbooks will be signed" by the man himself! Considering that these rewards were due to be shipped out in November 2015, if you're like me, you're probably wondering where the heck your artbook is. Given what we know, unfortunately I'm wondering if we're actually going to see it. In October 2015, a Kickstarter update was posted announcing that the shipment of the board game that the Kickstarter was financing would be delayed. Backers were informed that it would "take into mid-January 2016 by current estimate" and that Gary had submitted all Lone Wolf-related artwork. That would seemingly indicate there was still a bit of artwork to be sent to the publisher. In early November, I inquired as to the status of the artbook. I was informed by campaign manager Richard S. Hetley that "the delivery of the artbook is its own challenge and is not directly tied to the board game" and that it would also be delayed as it wasn't ready to print yet. Then came the December 2015 update bombshell: "As expenses rise, the only support is dwindling Kickstarter funding from a year ago and recent pre-orders. Greywood's money will run out, and we don't have any more help to give." That's right, the publisher of this project has effectively run out of money, citing expensive shipping costs for the game. But myself and many others only backed the artbook. Mr. Hetley posted another update in the comment section on January 12th: "For the shipping TIMING on the artbook, it is delayed alongside everything else. We're trying our hardest not to incur extra costs, and, as stated, Jamie at Greywood intends to minimize the count of split shipments. For the shipping COST, we're still talking about how the numbers go together." It's now past mid-January. The publisher has no money. The artbook is delayed indefinitely. I guess we'll see if this comes together. Who knows? You may have to be out of pocket a few more bucks. On a personal note, I myself have backed four Kickstarter campaigns over the past 2-3 years. Not a single one has delivered, all have cited extra costs and delays (if they bother to regularly update and engage the people who gave them money). Going forward, if anything from official Redwall channels appears on the Kickstarter platform, I'm not sure it will gain promotion here at the Redwall Wiki. I don't like to see fans get burned. Related Stories *' ' *' ' Category:Blog posts